


S U N S H I N E

by ofdaffodilsandmoonlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight/pseuds/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight
Summary: A little vague since I'm tired and it's 3 am but it's the story of Sol.
Relationships: Doc & Sol
Kudos: 2





	S U N S H I N E

**Author's Note:**

> look at what each paragraph starts with. spell it out.

Some of your first memories were of those train rides. The reflection of your gold and blue in the window, far from opaque and ghastly against the snow. You were sick of the snow by the time you were twelve. It never let you run. It froze your hands over. It froze your tongue. She believed it froze your heart.

Under the even colder blanket of night was when you felt warmth. Sixteen and burning yourself on a trademark. The snow had held you back, the vodka put you in clear daylight. Your daylight was unlike the distant Russian sun. Your daylight was crimson and sharp.

Never again would you step foot in that house, or that one, or that one, or in that school, or in that warm room, or onto that cold tile, or down those stairs. You had walked billions of miles in different shoes before you were let go. You never found a nest. If you were a bird, anyway, you were between the night owl and the earliest of them, and the worms that weren’t careful fell into the blur of your crimson.

So walk you did. Onto a ship, across the world, into a clashing and somehow warm blue. You had never been one for arson, but the way it burned your face again was to die for. So you stayed.

He understood within the first minutes, your smell, your crimson. Trust was a strong word, but you took another step to the North in just that. You were never one to turn back, anyway. You had to be there for something. 

Innocent was one of many things you weren’t sure you’d ever been, but it wasn’t Information she broke you for. She did it for herself. You were familiar with the selfish mindset, and how badly it bit you back.

Not even the first to go berserk had stunned you as much as this. You knew what she had coming, but now you were thankful you couldn’t dream. You’d never felt this paralysis either, except maybe in the snow those years ago. The only thing stopping you then was pain and awe. Awe of what anger does to a person, what it had done to the two of you, and what it would have her become.

Every moment the sky darkened further you saw the blue lights shine brighter. You felt the earth shake under you. You burned with agony and lavender pride against the falling hail and rain. You smiled.


End file.
